hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bluetiger0824’s 2100 Pacific Typhoon Season
Pacific Typhoon Seasons 2098 2099 2100 2101 2102 2100 Pacific Typhoon Season is a far below average season, and making the least active typhoon season on record since reliable records begun. The season also break 2010’s inactivity record. The season only featured 21 depressions, which only 13 of them developed into tropical storms. However, there are 8 typhoons and 4 super typhoons forming. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2100 till:01/01/2101 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2100 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_≥118_km/h_(≥74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/01/2100 till:21/01/2100 color:TS text:Nalgae from:20/02/2100 till:23/02/2100 color:STS text:Banyan from:27/02/2100 till:28/02/2100 color:TD text:TD from:04/03/2100 till:06/03/2100 color:TD text:03W from:09/05/2100 till:17/05/2100 color:TY text:Hato from:02/06/2100 till:05/06/2100 color:TY text:Pakhar from:03/06/2100 till:09/06/2100 color:TS text:Sanvu from:18/06/2100 till:28/06/2100 color:TY text:Mawar from:20/06/2100 till:22/06/2100 color:TD text:TD barset:break from:04/07/2100 till:06/07/2100 color:TD text:08W from:19/07/2100 till:22/07/2100 color:STS text:Guchol from:13/08/2100 till:23/08/2100 color:TY text:Talim from:15/08/2100 till:16/08/2100 color:TD text:TD from:20/08/2100 till:07/09/2100 color:TY text:Doksuri from:21/08/2100 till:22/08/2100 color:TD text:TD from:03/09/2100 till:08/09/2100 color:TD text:TD from:03/09/2100 till:14/09/2100 color:TY text:Khanun from:10/09/2100 till:19/09/2100 color:TY text:Lan barset:break from:22/09/2100 till:26/09/2100 color:TS text:Saola from:29/09/2100 till:03/10/2100 color:TY text:Damrey from:29/11/2100 till:02/12/2100 color:TD text:Leon bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2100 till:01/02/2100 text:January from:01/02/2100 till:01/03/2100 text:February from:01/03/2100 till:01/04/2100 text:March from:01/04/2100 till:01/05/2100 text:April from:01/05/2100 till:01/06/2100 text:May from:01/06/2100 till:01/07/2100 text:June from:01/07/2100 till:01/08/2100 text:July from:01/08/2100 till:01/09/2100 text:August from:01/09/2100 till:01/10/2100 text:September from:01/10/2100 till:01/11/2100 text:October from:01/11/2100 till:01/12/2100 text:November from:01/12/2100 till:01/01/2101 text:December Systems Tropical Storm Nalgae Main article: Tropical Storm Nalgae (2100) Nalgae was a weak tropical storm that remained in the open ocean, and the storm itself did not cause any damage. However, its remnant caused heavy rain and flooding in Hokkaido, Japan. Severe Tropical Storm Banyan (Ambo) Main article: Severe Tropical Storm Banyan (2100) A system that got rated as a Severe Tropical Storm by JMA and a Category 1 Typhoon by JTWC. The system moved across the South China Sea and made landfall at approximately 115 kilometers to the west of Hong Kong. The Hong Kong Observatory issued the No. 9 Gale or Storm increasing signal, due to the storm. At least 5 people are confirmed dead due to the storm. Tropical Depression The system did not last very long. No damage was created by the storm as it remained in the open ocean. Tropical Depression 03W Another tropical depression that remained away from land. The system did not cause any damage. Typhoon Hato (Butchoy) Main article: Typhoon Hato (2100) Typhoon Hato is a very strong tropical cyclone that impacted South China. Severe damage is reported in Hainan, with damages up to 2 billion USD in the island, and at least 16.5 billion USD in total. Hong Kong and Macau both issued and raised the No. 10 Hurricane Signal, the highest of all 5 signals. It is the second strongest typhoon in the season. Despite the damage caused by Hato, the name is not retired. It is also the first Category 5 Typhoon to exist in the South China Sea since 2089. Typhoon Pakhar (Carina) The typhoon that made landfall in Tokyo as a category-1 equivalent typhoon. At least 23 people are confirmed dead due to the storm. It caused about 40mm of rainfall in Japan, causing severe flooding. Tropical Storm Sanvu (Dindo) Sanvu moves across the Philippines and through the Southen part of the South China Sea, and made landfall on South Vietnam. The system continued to move and finally dissipated on Thailand. Typhoon Mawar (Enteng) Mawar is a strong tropical cyclone that impacted Japan as a category 2 typhoon. At Japan, Mawar killed 18 people, mostly because of flooding. Tropical Depression A system that stayed away from land. Tropical Depression 08W The system killed one person in Naha, due to being washed away by waves. Severe Tropical Storm Guchol A quick-moving system that made landfall on Tokyo as a Tropical Storm. About 6.78 million USD dollars was caused by Severe Tropical Storm Guchol. Typhoon Talim (Ferdie) A strong typhoon that made a track to attack the Philippines but did not made landfall right there. The system later made landfall on Japan as a category 2 typhoon. Tropical Depression Another depression that did not create any damage as it stayed away from land. Typhoon Doksuri (Gener) Doksuri is the strongest storm in the season, having winds up to 220 kph. Tropical Depression The storm caused minor damage in Taiwan and China. Tropical Depression Another storm that stayed away from land, so no damage was caused by the storm. Typhoon Khanun (Helen) On September 3, JMA started to track a tropical depression that had formed to the west of Philippines. The system continued to strengthen after that. When the system was located at the shore of Southeast Vietnam, it strengthened to a Category 3 typhoon and stayed right there for 36 hours. The system moved north-northeast after that, and reached Hong Kong as a tropical storm. The system headed east, and eventually dissipated on Taiwan due to strong wind shear. Typhoon Lan (Igme) A system formed in the east of Guam. The system eventually reached its peak on September 13th. It started to weaken soon after that, and it entered PAGASA’s area of responsibility while weakening. It made landfall on Northen Luzon as a category 1 typhoon. The system eventually dissipated on the South China Sea. Tropiacl Storm Saola (Julian) A system developed to the west of Philippines. The system continued to strengthen, and insentified into a tropical storm to the south of Hainan, China, with JMA assigning the name Saola. Saola eventually entered the Gulf of Tonkin, made landfall, and eventually dissipated on September 26th. Typhoon Damrey (Kristine) Damrey is a really rare system that basically arrived at the equator, for the first time ever, only about 7km to the north of the equator. The system became deadly in Malaysia, killing about 53 people right there. Tropical Depression 16W (Leon) The final system of the season formed to the north of Palau. The system quickly moved towards the Philippines. The system eventually dissipated due to making landfall on Philippines. Storm Names International Names During the season there are only 13 storms named by the JMA. No names are used for the first time. Phillipnes This year is an inactive season for PAGASA, with only 12 named tropical cyclones, and the second least active on record, only in front of 2010. Season effects See Also *ACE calculation of this year *Bluetiger0824’s 2100 Atlantic Hurricane Season *Bluetiger0824’s 2100 Pacific Hurricane Season Category:Bluetiger0824’s pages Category:Bluetiger0824’s Pacific Typhoon seasons Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:Inactive Seasons Category:Typhoons